Forbidden Love
by TheLostPrincessOfTheEast
Summary: COMPLETE - He was her teacher. She was his student. Their love was forbidden. Horrible summary. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dun own.**

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say Happy New Year! This story is dedicated to my best friend. He likes Naraku, his favourite character in the anime. The idea of the story was mine. Sorry about the shortness.

* * *

><p>A soft sigh escaped the thin lips of the professor. Naraku Onigumo, High-school professor of history but mostly advanced science. He had been teaching at Tokyo High-school for the past three years, and still to this day it is a interesting thing.<p>

He walked into his room classroom on the seventh floor of the science/history department and set his things down. Naraku was a very organized man so he put his jacket on the stand by the door and cleaned off any extra paper work on his desk. He sat down and waited for the bell to ring. His laptop was open to a certain page and he read the news paragraph of the day.

RING!

Sounded loudly throughout the school grounds. Naraku sighed and stood to write his name on the board. After 'Mr. Onigumo' was written in neat cursive he turned to the class in front of him. Grabbing the attendance folder from the top of his desk he started to call the names.

"Akitoki Hojo?"

"Here, Mr. Onigumo!" The energetic boy called.

"Arintoki Miroku?"

"Hmm, yes?" The perverted boy said.

"It seems this list is mixed up." Naraku muttered, "Taiyo Sango?"

"Here, sir."

"Takayama Sesshomaru?"

"Hnn."

"Takayama Inuyasha?"

"Keh!"

"Onigumo Kagura?"

"Here, brother!"

"Onigumo Hakudoshi?"

"What?"

"Higurashi Kagome?"

"Here." A soft voice whispered.

"Higurashi Kagome? Is Higurashi absent?" Naraku asked, looking up from his paper.

"Here." The girl muttered a little louder than before.

"Last call, Higurashi Kagome?" He said, looking around the room.

"Here." Kagome said loudly, annoyance clear in her tone.

"Next time speak louder, Higurashi!" He snapped, glaring at her through his black glasses.

"Gomen, Mr. Onigumo." She whispered, loud enough for him to hear her that time.

Naraku glared a little longer before turning his gaze back to the attendance paper in his smooth hand.

"Higurashi Kikyo?" He asked coldly, looking up from the paper once again.

"Here, Mr. Onigumo." She purred, winking at him seductively. He merely glared at her.

"Onigumo Kanna?"

"Here."

"Manoga Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta?"

"Sup?" They all said together, looking at him.

"Shinigami Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu?"

"Here!" They said in unison.

"Hanoko Ayame?"

"Here!"

"That's it I believe. Anyone I missed?"

He asked, staring at them with a raised brow. Silence was his anwser. He put the paper away and immediately started the History lesson.

"Now, as you should know, the Lord of the Western Plains was an honorable male. He was kind, gentle and had a 'disease' - as his mate used to say - to humans. The great dog general ignored her and instead took a human princess by the name of, Izayoi, a kind hearted woman.

"Although she didn't mate with him, they were madly in love with each other, they had a child on the night of the killers red new moon eclipse. The Inu-No-Taisho of the west revived his dead lover with his sword, Tensaiga, after that he covered her with his robe of the fire rat haori.

"Then a male known as Takemaru - the princesses intended husband - faced off with the general in a duel to the death inside the burning hut. Sadly neither made it out alive and that left the hanyou child they had without a father when growing up. His mother refused to take another husband after that and died a lonely widow.

"Now, although it was said the Inu-No-Taisho was dead, that was and is not true. Being the father of his two great sons - his first pup Sesshomaru, full youkai, then his second Inuyasha, half youkai - how do you think he felt? Watching his pups while hiding. Write a paragraph or two about how _you _think he felt." He explained, handing out a piece of paper as he did.

RING!

"Those papers are due tomorrow, you better have them done. Dismissed!" He said, returning behind his desk.

Everyone practically ran out the door in fear of him and his cold nature. A few students stayed - Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Kagome, Kagura, and Inuyasha - because their next two periods were advanced science.

* * *

><p>Enjoyed? I hope so. Sorry if there is mistakes I wrote this on my tablet, my virtual keyboard is annoying. Review!<p>

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dun own.**

Gosh! I'm sorry, I left all of you waiting! I was so busy I forgot about my stories! I wrote this real quick and there's probably a lot of mistakes in there, so please forgive me. I lost all my files and had to remake this the best I could. I think it's very occ and all, but please forgive me.

* * *

><p>Naraku sighed as another ring ran through the school grounds. The end of the day was finally here, yet the few students in his class stayed to finish the paper.<p>

Sesshomaru had finished and walked towards his desk.

"Mr. Onigumo, I've finished." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Leave it on the desk, you may leave." He replied coolly, never looking up from the laptop.

After that slowly one-by-one his students came up and handed their papers to him than left quickly. Naraku looked up to see one student left. He sighed when he saw who it was. Standing gracefully, he smoothed his blood red dress shirt out before making his way over to her.

Curiously, he looked over her shoulder to see her writing nonsence in her notebook, by nonsence he meant pictures.

"Higurashi!" He barked, glaring at her.

She jumped and gasped, looking up at him with those large chocolate-brown eyes.

"G-gomen, I... uhm... I was just f-finishi-ing." She stuttered, fear racing through her small frame. He glanced at the paper again before turning his hard gaze back to her.

"Finishing the paper, Higurashi?" He said, brow raised. "More like not finishing the paper." He finished with a growl. He watched as she cringed away.

"Gomen. I... I don't get it-t." She whispered, lowering her eyes in an ashamed way. He sighed and crouched beside her desk.

"It's easy, Higurashi." He said, his cold voice drifting to her ears. He explained in detail to her what she had to do and she couldn't help but agree with him.

"Higurashi, it's getting late. Since you are not finished you can do it tomorrow at lunch, free period, or after school. Just come here and I shall help you." He told her, giving no room for objection.

"Okay. Thank you, Mr. Onigumo!" Kagome smiled. She stood and gathered her things to go.

They both looked out the window at the setting sun. Naraku gathered his things as well and they left together. They walked into the cool winter air.

"Come, I shall take you home. Your parents are probably worried." He ordered more than said.

"I lived with my younger brother, Souta, in an apartment. My mother died a few years ago from cancer and my dad went on a buisness trip nearly a month ago. My papa owns the 'Sunset Shrine' and helped us with money issues." Kagome explained softly.

Naraku was shocked how this girl could say that while smiling and looking happy, it just amazed him to no end.

_Shouldn't she be sad they left?_ He mused inwardly.

"Come then." He said, gesturing to his black car. It had three silver strips on each side of the car.

"Thank you, sir!" She said, bowing. He stared at her. She scurried to the passenger side and got in. He shook his head and smirked as he saw her run her fingers over everything in there.

He quickly got into the drivers seat and put the key in the slot, he then clicked the button above it and waited for the car to warm up. Once it did he took off silently, he immediately got a red light and he let out a groan of frustation.

"Where do you live?" He asked after a while, glancing at her then back at the road quickly.

"I'm currently staying with my papa at the Sunset shrine. Souta missed him a lot so we moved back to the shrine." She explained.

"Sunset shrine is far away. Were you planing to walk, Higurashi?" He asked, staring at the road. He caught her nod from the corner of his eye. He hummed softly.

Kagome looked at him for a moment, she bit her lip hesitantly. Reaching over she clicked the on button, he looked at her. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his Ipod.

Next, he hooked it up and put shuffle; lastly started with his favourite song, Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Kagome grinned and moved her head to the song. It was her favourite!

Naraku raced down the road, clearly going way over the speed limit. "Higurashi, I changed my mind. I shall finish the paper with you at your house, your sister half finished it so I shall help both of you." He explained, getting interested at her change of mood. One moment happy the next disappointed. He merely hummed again, glancing at her on occaision.

They arrived at the shrine and Naraku parked in the large drive way at the bottom of the stairs. They got out quickly and grabbed what they needed before starting the journey up the stairs.

"I'm home!" Kagome called, Souta came running out of the house.

"Hey, 'Gome! How was school?" He asked, nearly jumping up and down. Kagome laughed.

"Great! Mr. Onigumo is going to help me finish my paper. He's also going to help Kikyo. Where is she?" Kagome said, as they entered the mud room and took off their shoes.

"Hiya, Mr. Onigumo! Pleasure to meet you! I'm Souta!" Souta greeted, "Sister, Kikyo is in her room talking to the puppy boy on the phone." He explained, smiling as he led them into the kitchen.

"Daddy, your back!" Kagome nearly screamed, jumping onto the smiling males lap.

"Hello, dear! How was everything for you in my absence?" He questioned, kissing the top of her head.

"Perfect!" She grinned, kissing his cheek.

"Good! Now, who is this young man?" He asked politely, gesturing to Naraku.

"Good evening, sir! I am your daughters' professor, Onigumo Naraku." Naraku greeted, bowing to him kindly.

"Well, good to meet you Mr. Onigumo! I'm Higurashi Tai, their father. May I ask, why you are here?"

"Please, call me Naraku. For the the reason I am here is to help your daughter Kagome, mostly, and Kikyo a little with the science paper and maybe history."

"Call me Tai. Also thank you, Naraku. I appreciate your help for them! Stay for dinner, please, it shall be ready in an hour." Tai replied, smiling warmly at him. He merely nodded.

"Mr. Onigumo, the study room is on the top floor." Kagome cut in, smiling at them warmly.

The three of them - Kagome, Naraku, and Souta - walked up the stairs and to the top floor. Picking Kikyo up before continuing to the attic.

Kikyo smiled and winked at Naraku. He glared at her coldly and turned his head to stare up front. They quietly continued up the stairs and to the attic.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I hope so! Also, sorry about the song choice, I felt a little random there. *-* I hope you enjoyed! Review!<p>

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dun own.**

I finally got a good re-done copy of this chapter that I liked, Naraku might seem a little soft in this chapter and the next but I like it. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kagome glared at her paper angrily, refusing to look up at where Naraku and Kikyo were sitting and doing the paper. She was annoyed at how Kikyo kept touching him and showing WAY too much cleavage.<p>

Kikyo smirked in Kagome's direction, she slowly slid her hand down and teasingly slid it from Naraku's knee to his groin, then over the slight bulge behind the crotch of his pants; she used her other hand to slid down her chest and to the tops of her over spilling breasts.

Naraku's eye twitched from behind his glasses. Grabbing her hand, he threw it roughly back at her; her full lips twitched into a not so cute/seductive pout. He glared at her coldly and turned back to the paper in front of them.

He wrote in the last few answers and told her they were finished. He did not want to start the history with her and have his body molested in a weird way by her. After she left he let out a soft sigh and stood, he made his way over towards Kagome.

"Shall we start, Higurashi?" he asked, taking a seat beside her, "Science then history..."

"Mr. Onigumo!" Souta called from across the room, "Can you help me with this question?" Naraku sighed and walked over to him.

"Which one, Souta?" He asked, doing a quick once over on the paper before turning his gaze towards him.

"Question 22!" He replied, smiling up at him. They both looked back at the paper. Naraku showed him the easiest way to complete the question and ended up helping him with the 38 other one's.

Kagome during that time stood and left to her room with her things. She didn't want his help now, she was just angry at him. She went to her room and lay down on the bed, falling into a _deep _sleep.

_Naraku finished the paper with Souta and stood after patting his head affectionately. He turned around to Kagome merely to find her gone. Confusion ran through him as he surveyed the room. He turned back to Souta._

_"Where is your sister's room?" He asked politely._

_Souta blinked up at him, "Come with me, Mr. Onigumo!" He then said cheerfully. They both walked out the door and down the stairs to Kagome's room._

_"Thanks a lot for the help, Mr. Onigumo!" Souta exclaimed to him as he ran into his own room and shut the door. Naraku stared after the over energetic boy and shook his head._

_He knocked on Kagome's door softly. "Come in!" A somewhat annoyed but soft voice called from within the room. Naraku gently opened the door and stepped in._

_Kagome sat at her desk watching random videos on Youtube. He walked over and quietly stood behind her, sureying over what she was watching._

_"Higurashi," Naraku started, "why did you leave the study room?" Kagome had turned around and stared at him in shock._

_"I... I, umm, I t-thought you w-were busy-y with the o-others?" She stuttered, looking to the left nervously. Naraku raised a brow at that._

_"Higurashi," He said softly, crouching down in front of her, "I wanted to finish with Kikyo first and quickly then come to you, then Souta called me for help with his math homework and I ended up helping him with all of it; when I looked around for you, you had left. Why?"_

_Kagome looked away again then looked back at him. "I-I thought you forgot about me and I was angry at you for ignoring me." She whispered, staring at him sadly._

_"Higurashi, why were you angry at me for ignoring you? I wasn't but why did you leave? Was it something else?" He asked, staring at her in slight confusion._

_"I-I..." Kagome started nervously. She pushed him backwards and slammed her lips down on his._

_Naraku's eyes widened in utter shock and surprise._

* * *

><p>Oh! What's he gonna do? Ehh? It's kind of a cliff-hanger, right? I'm almost done with the next chapter, maybe I'll finish it tonight or tomorrow; do you want me to finish it tonight and update chapter four today as well or tomorrow? Anways, I hope you all enjoyed it!<p>

REVIEW!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dun own.**

YAY! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>Kagome slid her tongue into his mouth which had opened in his shock.<em>

_Naraku lay where he was completely frozen. He quietly stared up at her face, dark blush, closed eyes. He was confused at why she just kissed him, she had never showed a speck of affection for him before._

_Kagome pulled away and sat up, fear ran through her as she stared down at him in shock. She didn't, did she? Oh, she did! A whimper of fear escaped her mouth and she jumped up, disappearing into her personal bathroom._

_Naraku sat up slowly and stood up fully, smoothing out any creases in his shirt or on his pants. Regaining his composure he grabbed his briefcase and walked out of the room._

_Walking down the stairs quickly he went to the front entrance to get the rest of his things. He quickly put on his overcoat and shoes before grabbing his scarf and fixing it underneath the collar of his overcoat. He grabbed his briefcase and turned towards the door, opening it quietly._

_"Where are you going, Naraku?" Tai's soft voice drifted to his ears._

_"I need to go home. Good-bye, Higurashi-san." He said, closing the door and walking towards his car. He left a confused Tai in his wake; not bothering to even look back._

_Up in the bathroom Kagome sat naked in the tub, the hot water caressing her skin gently. Tears of fear ran down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy, lips slightly red; her cheeks slightly red as well._

_Sobs escaped her mouth. She was not looking forward to school the next day, she just couldn't face him without probably breaking down into tears._

_Naraku arrived at his house quickly, though, it was probably because he was speeding. Stepping out of his car, he walked into his house with his things in hand._

_Kagura jumped out of no where nearly giving him a heartattack. "Kagura," Naraku growled, "do that ever again and I will kill you." Kagura blinked up at him in confusion._

_"Aniki, are you alright?" Kagura asked softly, wrapping her arms around him._

_"Is he ever alright? There's something stuck up that ass of his, a stick maybe? Or a tiger? Damn, I feel for him, poor tiger!" Hakudoshi said, walking silently towards them from down the hall._

_"Hakudoshi, do not be an idiot; he has every right to kick your ass into an oblivion." An approaching Kanna said, the slight warmth in her voice floating around them all._

_"Oh, shut up, both of you!" Kagura growled, glaring daggers at them, "Aniki is not feeling well. Be considerate!"_

_"Kagura, let me go." Naraku said, hanging his coat on one of the hooks. Kagura let go of him and took a step back. "I'm not sick, I just have too many things on my mind, alright?" They nodded quickly, then they all took off in different directions._

_Naraku sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. He walked up the stairs and to his master bedroom._

_Stripping his clothes as he walked into his personal bathroom and slid into the water after filling his tub._

_Too much was on his mind at the moment and his head felt ready to burst, he so wanted to just fall into a deep sleep forever. Instead he stood and drained the water, the water sprayed down at him hard from the shower head._

_Grabbing his shampoo, he squirted some on his hand and rubbed it into his hair. Rinsing, he did the same with the conditioner, instead of washing it out right away he grabbed his shower gel and little black puff ball; putting some on it he rubbed it in and washed his body._

_Rinsing his hair out and washing the extra soap off his body he offed the water and stepped out. Drying off with one of his fluffy black towels; wrapping it around his waist, he walked into his room and grabbed some pajamas. Just wanting to go to sleep now._

_Slipping on his bright red Armani boxers and black silk pants, he grabbed his button-up matching shirt and pulled the covers back on his bed._

_Naraku locked his door and slid under the covers, clicking the lamp off on his nightstand and sliding in bed further._

_Alarm clock set, lights off; Naraku drifted off to bed quickly._

* * *

><p>I feel kinda meow-ish! RANDOM! I hope you enjoyed it! I did, especially the bath part. *-*<p>

REVIEW!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dun own.**

*Purr* My kitty is annoying, kinda, when playful. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Kagome whimpered as she dressed for school. She was scared but she would have to endure it.<em>

_She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools. Tai and Souta sat eating their breakfast, Kagome joined them but didn't talk with them._

_Souta finished off his breakfast and left with a "Good-bye!" from the door._

_"So, Kagome," Tai started softly, "why did Naraku leave all of a sudden last night?"_

_Kagome tensed and stopped eating right away, "I, uhh, I don't know, daddy." She stuttered, looking down at her plate._

_Tai smirked and chuckled, "Kagome, dear, you are a horrible liar! Though, I already know why Naraku left, something to do with lip locking I believe, right?"_

_Kagome looked up at him in shock, fear ran through her again and she jumped onto his lap sobbing loudly._

_"Ohh, hush Kaggy!" He teased, hugging her tightly. A few minutes later Kagome's sobbing slowed down._

_"Oh my god! I forgot about the paper!" Kagome cried suddenly, jumping off of him and running up the stairs. Tai chuckled merrily and stood to get ready to leave._

_Kagome ran back down and stuffed the papers into her black bag. She ran over to the door and grabbed her coat and boots, running outside and locking the door then running down the shrine steps and to her fathers black convertible._

_He took off after she buckled up and sped towards her school, without worry of a ticket. They arrived in record time and he stopped at the curb so she could get out._

_"Sugimi said he'll take you home after school, be ready." Tai said, smiling warmly at her._

_"Okay, thanks daddy!" Kagome replied, she closed the door and turned round merely to bump into her friends. "Hey guys!"_

_"Hey baby!" Kagura, Ayame, Sango, Kanna, Kouga, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu said in unison._

_"Hey wench!" Inuyasha nearly yelled from his fathers car._

_"Kagome." Sesshomaru greeted politely._

_"Kaggy, darling, how are you?" Sugimi asked, pulling her into a warm hug._

_"Great!" A grinning Kagome replied, hugging him back warmly._

_"Goody-good. Me see you kiddyz in class, okay?" He said, skipping towards the school with bags of junk food and movies._

_Number one reason to love him: He was the fun junk food movie teacher._

_The bell rang and all the students walked to their classes happily. All of Kagome and her friends had Sugimi for homeroom. They skipped into class on the seventh floor of the building._

_Kagome accidentally bumped into someone on the way, obviously male, and quickly apologized while bowing deeply._

_"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying an attention to where I was going!" Kagome said quickly._

_"It is fine, Higurashi." Came the voice of an all too familiar teacher._

_Kagome gasped and immediately stood straight, staring up at him in fear and shock/surprise. Naraku stared back down at her quietly, then turned and walked away._

_"God dammit!" Kagome muttered, glaring at her shoes._

_"Calm it, baby!" Kouga teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her to class._

_"Takayama-sensei, I don't feel too good." Kagome said, after stopping in front of him._

_"Are you sick?" He asked, standing and gently putting his hand on her forehead. His eyes widened for a moment and he looked down at her. "It seems you have a slight fever but that can be because you could be feeling hot, stay and see how you feel, if your not better after class, I'll call Tai. He should be home 'til second period."_

_"Okay." She said, walking to her seat at the back of the class. Her stomach hurt like crazy._

_"Alright, my little monsters, I asked my friend to come to class today with me and here he is. My wittle pally!" Sugimi said, his hands gesturing to the door._

_It opened and in walked..._

_Naraku Onigumo._

* * *

><p>Oh! The sexiness can start! Yay! Well, there isn't much sexiness in the next chapter, well, I don't think there is any. Lol!<p>

Review... please?

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dun own.**

Meh!

* * *

><p><em>Kagome whimpered as she stared at him quietly. His cold gaze swept the room slowly, he smirked a little and turned to Sugimi.<em>

_"I thank you for inviting me, 'Gimi." He said, a slight hint of warmth in his voice._

_"Ahh! No problemo, 'Raku." Sugimi replied, chuckling and patting his friends shoulder. "So... PARTY TIME!" Sugimi screamed, jumping up onto his desk like an idiot._

_The class laughed and cheered with him. He threw little bags of chips and cans of pop at them, Naraku rolled his eyes._

_His gaze landed on the sick Kagome, he raised a brow, she held her stomach tightly and he saw the two tears that slid down her left cheek._

_He quietly made his way over to her, all the students continued to cheer with their teacher. He stopped beside her and crouched down slowly._

_"Higurashi, are you alright?" Naraku asked, the coldness of his tone warming with concern a tiny bit. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she stared at him fearfully._

_"N-no." She choked out, sniffing a little and whimpering. He sighed._

_"Higurashi, what hurts?" He asked, staring at her quietly._

_"My tummy." She whispered, grabbing at her stomach as another cramp came on. He hummed._

_"Possibly her cycle is starting," He muttered scientifically._

_Kagome whimpered and let a soft sob rack her frame, tears slid down her cheeks and onto her school uniform. Naraku sighed again, standing and turning to look at the rest of the class._

_"Ahh. Hurts so much!" She whined out softly, sobs continually racking her small frame._

_"Higurashi, stop crying." Naraku pretty much order, turning to look at her with his cold black eyes._

_Kagome sniffed and turned her head away sadly, he really didn't have a spec of feelings for her._

_In truth, he was trying to ease the pain in his chest. Hearing her cry in pain pained him a lot._

_He turned and walked to the front where Sugimi was inserting a video into the computer, which was connected to the large screen. Setting it up they offed the lights and walked to the back of the class quietly._

* * *

><p>Ohh! The cuteness has erupted! <em><strong>BOOM! <strong>_Lol! Hope ya enjoyed!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dun own.**

Lol! I love this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Naraku couldn't help but let his gaze shift to the middle Higurashi child. He sighed softly and tore his gaze away from her for, at least, the hundredth time.<em>

_Sugimi smiled softly as he watched them both from behind his black, with sparkling silver waves, glasses._

_Kagome stood from her place at her desk and walked over to the two males in fear and pain. Stopping in front of them, she looked down for a moment before looking back up at them._

_"Mr. Onigumo..." Kagome whispered softly, said male stared up at her quietly. "I... I... I..."_

_"Spit it out, Higurashi!" He growled, glaring daggers at her._

_Kagome turned to Sugimi nervously, "Can I talk to him... alone...?" She asked afraid of what might happen, a blush slid its was onto her face._

_"Sure..." Sugimi said cheerfully, standing and moving towards the other side of the room._

_"Well...?" Naraku questioned as she turned her attention back to him slowly. Nervously, she stared at him._

_Lifting her left hand up, she gently pulled his glasses off and set them on the table. She lifted one hand slowly and layed it gently on his cheek, while she stared at him calmly._

_"Kiss me..." she whispered, "Please..."_

_Naraku's eyes widened in shock and he stared at her for a long time. He contemplated it for a moment; then decided that he needed to know the truth._

_Swallowing quietly, he stood and leaned forward slowly. Faces so close, lips even closer. He leaned closer, his hands grabbing either side of her face gently and holding her there._

_Their lips were a hairs width away. Naraku's lips touched hers gently and they started to lean closer to each other. Nar-_

_"Ahem!"_

* * *

><p>Well, well, well... what should we do about this? I'm already done the 9th chapter, well, almost, so should I update again for you guys tonight? Your reviews shall be my decision; by that I mean how many I get.<p>

Review for early next chapter!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Dun own.**

I like how this chapter turned out and I hope you do too. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_

* * *

><p><em>Both people jumped and pulled away in shock. A blush covered both their cheeks and they looked away.<em>

_"I wouldn't do that right now!" Sugimi's teasing voice said from beside them._

_Naraku pause and blushed slightly, turning to look out the window. Kagome shifted nervously before turning and zipping back to her seat._

_Kagome thanked the Kami's over and over that nobody but Sugimi saw them nearly fully kiss each other. That would have been a real pain in the butt; still was though._

_Naraku sighed and looked at Sugimi, he seemed his same cheery self, unbothered at what just happened. He turned to look at the papers he was helping Sugimi grade. One left._

_"I was wondering if you would grade this last paper for me, I'll do that one." Sugimi said softly. Naraku blinked and took the paper from his hands. Sugimi took the one on the table and walked across the room to his desk._

_Naraku froze and stared at the name in shock, grabbing his glasses from the desk, he put the on and sighed in annoyance. Sugimi was annoying._

_Sitting down and grabbing his red gel pen with his left hand, he looked at the name once more. In neat curive writing with a heart at the end was the students name; Higurashi Kagome._

_He started reading the paper, from the top._

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** Higurashi Kagome

**Subject:** English

**Date:** 12/03/07 (yy/mm/dd)

Love is something, that, I love. It's a matter of the heart, when you find the right one, you'll know right away. Your soulmate waits years for you, as you do for them. The most common saying for love that I use is, 'Age is but a number'. Love is something sacred to people like me, I respect it and will know if I am truly in love with someone.

I believe I love someone that will never love me back; it's called one-sided love. It hurts to know that I can't be loved back by him. Being in love with a man like him is hard, this man is cold and aloof mostly. But, he also seems sweet and caring, in an odd way, I guess. When I realized that I loved him, which was three years ago, I did everything I could to keep the usual cheery and reserved(ish) self I am.

I slipped last night, jealousy got the best of me and I kissed him. He didn't react, I think he was angry and shocked. I pulled back when I realized I had just kissed him, must think I'm crazy. That night I cried myself to sleep, it hurt so much. I've always been scared of him, but now I'm even more scared. The fear I feel is something that is... fearful.

Why?

I don't know.

Being in his presence gives me the shivers; fear and odd pleasure zips through me. When he stares at me I can't help but blush and try to look away, but I can not. The thought of him ever loving me breaks my heart.

Why?

Because I know that he can never love me. I'm a nothing compared to him. How could I ever think that someone as strong and handsome as him would ever love me? Me; a stupid love puppy girl.

Love is something I can not help. It comes in an instant and stays forever, though you move on, it still remains. When I deal with love, I also deal with heartbreak; a lot of it too.

I've always wanted to be loved by someone, but I guess I'll always be a second choice, third in some situations. To be loved is to be cared for, to be cared for is to be loved. But it seems my love is, **forbidden love.**

**End.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Dun own.**

Lol!~ Sorry for mistakes!~ Lalalala!~

* * *

><p><em>Naraku stared at the paper quietly. It was beautifully written, worth an A+. But, he knew what or rather who that male really was. Him. He was that male, he knew it, the exact reaction she gave after kissing him. He sighed and shook his head gently.<em>

_After he finished writing, he put his pen down and stood, walking towards Sugimi quietly. He stared at him and lay the paper down. Locking eyes with him._

_"Tell her I said, I'm sorry." He whispered slowly, sighing he turned and walked out of the classroom. Sugimi stared after him with a tiny smile decorating his face, turning back to the paper, he read the red pen._

_After reading it twice over, just to be sure he was seeing what he thought he was, he chuckled and shook his head. He stood and handed the papers out. Stopping behind Kagome, he leaned down, his lips brushing her ear gently._

_"Enjoy the comment and quote's, Kagome, he wrote it just for you." She gasped softly at his words and swallowed before nodding slowly._

_He lay the paper gently on the desk and walked away. Kagome hesitantly looked down at the paper in front of her._

_Beautifully written, Kagome. But keep in mind, that male just might like or even love you back. A quote or two for you,_

_"What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." ~ R. W. E._

_Or maybe you'll like this, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perserves." ~ 1 C. 13:4-7_

_You know, there is a very high chance that male loves you back with as much love that you gave him. I hope you find your soulmate._

_Tears formed in her eyes and she cried silently. Sugimi watched her quietly from his desk. Those words mean everything to her, he mused to himself silently._

_Kagome sniffled and whiped the tears away slowly, she stood and walked out the door sadly. Pulling out her player, she shuffled to one of her favourite songs, Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars._

_The song came out through the black ear buds. It played softly in her ears and as the song went on her tears disappeared fully._

_Kagome wandered the empty halls quietly, passing classrooms and teachers as her heart and feet took her somewhere. The teachers didn't give her a second glance, they knew by the still slightly red eyes of hers that she had been crying and decided not to bother her._

_Her feet took her down and up stairs then to the other side of the seventh floor. She didn't notice though, too busy typing and listening to music on her iPhone. Finally noticing she stopped, she looked up and dropped the phone in her hands at the sight._

_The black with red hearts protective case was the only thing that kept it from braking into pieces. Not that she would have cared at the moment._

* * *

><p>I wuv you people! I hope you enjoyed!~ I'm working on the tenth chapter and trust me, it's kind of annoying. I type all these chapters on my tablet and it hurts the shoulder while being an annoying thing. Next update won't be for a little bit.<p>

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

YAY! Lol! Enjoy!~ Pwease, I beg you people... ENJOY! AND DON'T HATE ME!

* * *

><p><em>The female in the room moaned into Naraku's mouth. She had his hands behind his back held tightly and him pushed against the chalk board. He glared at her from behind his glasses. She knew he didn't like hurting woman and took advantage of that.<em>

_He growled but stopped short at hearing a crash. Turning his gaze to the left and to the door, his eye's widened and he pushed her back gently, still not wanting to hurt a female._

_The female, Kaguya Nananoko, smirked at Kagome and gave her the finger as she walked out the door laughing. Naraku stared at Kagome with an emotion she couldn't comprehend at the moment._

_Kagome let out a sob and turned and ran out of the room and out the school. Sitting on a bench and sobbing loudly as the rain pelted down on her harshly; her tears mingling with the rain._

_"Kagome..." Naraku whispered as he stared at her from the large window in his classroom, "I'm sorry... for everything." He tore his gaze from her and turned to look at his door when a knock sounded. A male student stood there with a paper, Naraku gestured him in for the extra tutoring he asked for._

* * *

><p><em>Kagome sobbed for nearly two hours outside in the rain before controlling herself and sitting there, just watching and listening as the school bell rang multiple times that day. She stayed there for nearly the whole day, until the bell rang for the second last period did she stand and walk away. She started her long trek home silently, the tears gleaming in her eyes but not falling.<em>

_Around her people were running from shop to shop, covering themselves from the pouring rain and trying to find some cover in that packed shops._

_An umbrella suddenly appeared above her head. She looked up and smiled sadly at the male._

_"Aren't you supposed to be in school, Kagome?" Asked the male curiously, smiling at her warmly._

_"I skipped all my classes after the first one, Kane." Kagome replied softly, sniffing and hugging him. He raised a brow._

_"I won't allow you to hug me 'til you are out of those wet clothes." He said teasingly, wrapping his arm around her. Kagome giggled softly and smiled up at one of her neighbours._

_He pulled back and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, putting the umbrella above both their heads. Kagome wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned on him._

_"So, what's wrong, 'Gome?" Kane asked, staring ahead and guiding her gently._

_"Heartbreak..." Kane looked over at her and chuckled softly._

_"Heartbreak, ehh?" He chuckled again, "I guess that is something that makes someone want to skip school. Who?"_

_"My... professor..." Kagome whispered, blushing and looking away in embarrassment. Kane laughed and skipped a little._

_"Your professor? Darling, how old are you again?" He laughed and kissed the side of her head, "So, who's the sexy little professor you love? Hmm?"_

_Kagome blushed and glared at him playfully, "You like him, don't you?" Kagome pouted as she stared at him._

_"Dear, I don't know who he is; oh, and incase you didn't know, I like woman." He chuckled and started to climb the shrine stairs with her. Kagome blushed again and looked away._

_"Onigumo Naraku... is who he is..." She whispered and moved away from him._

_Kane stopped walking and stared at her in shock. "O... ni... gu... mo?" He choked out and stared at her._

_Kagome ran up the stairs and into her house quickly. Kane was left at the bottom of the stairs, to stay alone in his shock. The Higurashi's knew that he didn't like that males family._

_Why?_

_Because of what they were._

_The killers of the night, stalkers of the day, the Onigumo's were a dangerous group and the council had wanted to catch them multiple times but refrained from doing so because they all killed. It was their nature, though different species they were, all of them were demons of some kind; killers; blood thrusting mammals._

_He didn't hate them, it was just that he disliked them. If Naraku was nicer and not an evil, conniving, cold-hearted male than he would like them. Naraku wasn't that evil, they were all demons and evil but he was a lot more cunning than most of the demons; except for, Tai, Sugimi, Kane, the council and a few others._

_Kane turned and walked down the stairs and to his home. He had some thinking to do, even though his disliked the Onigumo's, if Kagome loved him than, well, he would have to put up with it._

* * *

><p>Can you guys guess what's going to happen next? Ehh? I love you all, your so awesome!<p>

Review!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Kagome changed quickly and took a long shower. After that and drying and dressing she made her way down the stairs. Just in time to greet her brother and two of his friends._

_"Hey, 'Gome, we're working on a project together, would ya mind helping us?" Souta said, grinning childishly at his sister. His friends doing the same._

_"Sure! What's it about?" Kagome asked, grinning back at them._

_"Water..." Kagome raised a brow and shot them a stern look, "... balloons..."_

_"That's what I thought. So, how are we going to start this little project of yours?" Kagome grinned at them again and walked over the the tap in the kitchen._

_"Uhh, we have no idea..." Souta laughed nervously and looked around._

_"When's it due?"_

_"Err," One of his friends started._

_"Tomorrow..." The other finished._

_Kagome growled and glared at them. "So you want me to do all of the work while you get the credit, huh?" They nodded their heads slowly and looked away. "Shit-faces..." Kagome cursed, not a very common thing for her._

_The three laughed nervously and turned to walk away. Kagome's growl of anger stopped and and they looked back at her slowly. Her eye was twitching and she glared at them angrily._

_"Get your butts over here!" She snapped, turning and walking over to the sink._

_She was burning angry but she just couldn't let her brother fail a project, no matter the time limit on it left. Glaring at them the whole time, they started the project but eventually the other boys had to go home and they did leaving Kagome and Souta to do the rest._

_Souta fell asleep not long after his friends left, he slumped against the bathroom wall of Kagome's suite and snored loudly; Kagome tuned him out and continued working on the report and structure of it all._

_By the time she was done with the whole project, it was almost five in the morning. With an annoyed sigh, Kagome dragged her younger brother over to her bed, him being too heavy to pull all the way to his own room, she finally got him on the bed and panted. She changed her clothes in the bathroom and headed to her brothers room._

_She wiggled her noes in disgust upon entering, it was a complete mess of clothes and junk food and papers and electronics. Groaning in annoyance she walked out of the room and angrily walked into her fathers. He lay snoring half under and half over the covers. She glared at him angrily, muttering about snoring men._

_Kagome walked over to his bed and slid in the other side. With a yawn she drifted off to sleep. After what felt like two seconds, though was actually two hours, an alarm shot off through out the room. Tai stirred and yawned while reaching over and hitting the snooze button. Kagome whined and used her feet to shove him off the bed. Tai yelped as he hit the ground with a loud thud._

_"What the..." He cried and jumped up, fully awake now. He blinked at seeing Kagome's angry gaze. "Umm, 'Gome, why are you in my bed?"_

_"Souta's in mine, his room is a mess, I'm not sleeping there nor the couch, now get out and go lay on the couch, if you want; or in the air, either works for me." Kagome said, turning and snuggling into the covers._

_Tai laughed when she told him to leave his own room. He shook his head and walked into his personal master bathroom. He took a quick shower and dried his hair fully, dressing in a black suit and walking down to make some tea. He entered the kitchen and heard a annoyed yell followed quickly by a crash, Tai laughed evilly before sighing and writing 'Alarm Clock' on the shopping list._

_He heard Souta stumbling from Kagome's room and to his. He smiled and sipped his tea, coffee tasted horrible and left a bad smell in the mouth, tea would be what he preferred any day. He heard Kikyo's loud and angry mumbling and smirked as she stumbled tiredly down the stairs._

_A car horn was heard loudly for a few seconds before stopping, Kikyo sneered at the door and direction the car should be down the stairs. She slammed the door shut when she left and he saw her glaring at the sky and she stomped to the car._

_Souta came down a few minutes later and greeted his father cheerfully and fixed himself a bowl of cereal. Sitting down and talking about random stuff to Tai, who continued to read the newspaper and do his best to make random sounds to show he was 'listening' to Souta._

_After eating, Souta said his goodbye and left with his project and friends to school._

_Tai looked up at the stairs when Kagome didn't show, with a soft sigh, he stood and made his way back up to his room. Walking in, he knelt beside Kagome and shook her gently._

_"Mmm... go away..." She muttered, turning around and hugging the sheets to herself._

_Tai sighed and yanked the sheets off, gaining a cry of "No!" from his daughter, he carried her over his shoulder and set her on her bathroom counter, closing and locking the door and standing guard outside. After a series of angry yells, Tai heard the shower go on. Minutes passed and he heard the shower go off and Kagome step out._

_"Uhh, daddy?" Kagome called, unlocking and opening the door slightly._

_Tai turned his head away from the window, "Yes?" he asked, smiling at her._

_"Can you get my uniform?" She asked, smiling back at him warmly._

_"Sure!" He stood and walked to her closet, opening it and looking at the clothes. Taking the sailors uniform, he opened one of the drawers of her dresser and and grabbed her undergarments. Walking back to her, he lay them on the table and closed the door._

_"Thanks!" Kagome cried from inside and quickly dressed, her hair was dry because of her miko powers. Tying it in a mid-high ponytail, she ran out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag as she left._

_"Come on or we'll both be late." Tai said, walking out the door quickly. Kagome grabbed her things and put them on, hurrying after him._

_"Both?" She asked, quickly following him._

_"It's your second period, darling, I have to go to work." Tai replied, Kagome cheered inwardly and quickly got in the car. They drove to her school and Kagome said goodbye as her father sped off._

_She decided to skip classes and walked to her favourite spot by the trees. Spring had come early which shocked everyone a lot. It was a high twenty degrees today and sunny with a clear blue sky. Sitting down, Kagome took out her sketch pad and began drawing her professor, Naraku._

_The day passed by quickly, Kagome drew different poses of Naraku and pencil coloured them in, grinning when finished. Deciding she needed to at least go to one class, Kagome packed her things and went to her last class, advanced science. The bell had just rung and she entered the room slowly. Her friends faces lit up at seeing her and they all immediately exchanged greetings._

_Class went by quickly and Kagome thanked the Kami's over and over that Naraku didn't once pick on her today. She hoped to get out before anything could happen. But it seemed, that all the Kami's weren't all on her side today._

_"Higurashi, stay after class." Naraku's cold voice said just before the bell rang. Kagome paled and flinched as she turned her gaze to the ground than at him slowly. Nodding quickly, she gulped when he closed the door after the last student._

_Kagome had slowly walked to his desk and stood there waiting for him. Naraku walked over and sat down calmly, looking at her from behind the desk with a raised brow._

_"Well...?" He asked, lifting his hand to her._

_Kagome blinked stupidly, "Well... what?" She asked, tilting her head to the left and looking at his hand curiously._

_"Where is the history and science paper?" He growled, glaring at her. Kagome gasped and paled down to a chalk white._

_"Uhh, well, you see... I..." Kagome stuttered, looking around nervously._

_"You didn't finish it did you?" He said, looking at her lazily. Kagome looked down and nodded sadly. "Just give me what you finished so far."_

_Kagome nodded again and handed him the two papers. Naraku took them and dismissed her, turning to the papers. Kagome stood there watching as he read them over and sighed in annoyance._

_"You're not leaving?" He muttered, not looking at her. Kagome shifted a little and swallowed. "You want your phone back, I believe?" He looked at her with a raised brow. Nod._

_He sighed and opened one of his desk drawers, digging through it. He pulled out her phone and held it out to her. Kagome reached for it but he pulled his hand back quickly. Smirking at her, he stood and walked towards the door._

_"I think the principle would love a new phone, don't you?" He said, inspecting the phone with a critical eye. Kagome paled and ran over to him._

_"You can't give him the phone!" She cried, biting her lip and glancing from the phone to the door frantically._

_He chuckled softly to himself, "I believe, Principle Ryuukotsusei would love it." He replied, smirking darkly at her and walking out the door quickly._

_Kagome whimpered and ran after him, his speed incredibly fast because of his linage. Kagome panted as she ran after him. He stopped in front of the office door and quickly walked into Ryuu's 'House of Doom', not an odd name considering how strict he was. But he was very playful and teased a lot, but only his close friends._

_Kagome ran after him and gulped when she saw him handing her phone to Ryuu. Ryuu took it and smirked as he inspected it. "Nice phone, nay, 'Raku?" He muttered, his deep voice booming throughout the room softly._

_"Wait..." Kagome whined and glared at them both darkly, they looked at her calmly and she growled evilly at them. "Gimme back my phone!"_

_Ryuu barked a laugh and waved it teasingly in the air. "Come get it, darling," He teased, smirking at her. Kagome's eye twitched and she pounced on him, Ryuu let out a yelp and fell backwards, clearly not prepared for that._

_Kagome grabbed the phone quickly and turned and bolted out the door, running out and into the parking lot where Sugimi stood leaning against his car._

_"There you are! Where were you this morning?" Sugimi asked as he opened the door for her._

_Kagome paused beside the door beside his drivers door, she glared at him and pouted slightly. "Sleeping!" She growled and slid into the car beside Inuyasha, the door closing beside her._

_Sugimi got in and backed out of the parking lot, Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and nodded his greeting, Kagome nodded back and turned her gaze to her phone. She quickly went to what she was writing last time and her eyes widened while her jaw dropped at what was written at the end._

_Dear Higurashi,  
><em>

_You shouldn't be so gloomy, Kagome. It doesn't fit you. Your too shy and nice too be sad and gloomy; fix that and come talk to me. Remember this... MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Yours truly,_

_**Naraku...**_

* * *

><p>Yay!~ Longest chapter so far! I know, boring at the beginning. But at least you got some goodness at the end, right? Meh! Whatever! I promise to update faster if you review, so...<p>

REVIEW!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Kagome stared dumbly at the words written there. Muhahahahaha? Is... is Onigumo-sensei high? Kagome thought as she looked up and at the other people in the car with her._

_Sugimi was zipping down the road quickly, changing gears just as fast. Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the seat, arms crossed, snoring his life away. Kagome giggled at him and shook her head._

_Sesshomaru had his left leg over his right and was reading on his phone. She sat in the opposite position of Sesshomaru and was typing on her phone._

_Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, he had an air of mystery around him. He was the 'Cool type', a cold arrogant bastard, she giggled, hot too. She felt attracted to him, liked him a lot, he was polite to her and when she was down, he was there listening to her, not saying anything, just listening. It helped her. More than he'll ever know._

_He was her silent companion. Her pillow. Her... everything... at times. She smiled to herself, he was a good friend. He may be cold and mean to her when her friends weren't around, but he made up for it with his friendly words later on. If you can call them that._

_Kagome was so busy with her thoughts, she didn't notice they arrived at Sugimi's place. Which was across from hers._

_"Kagome..." Sugimi said after he opened the door on her side._

_Kagome looked up quickly and blinked in confusion for a moment. An 'oh' look appeared on her face and Sugimi chuckled softly. Taking his offered hand, Kagome stepped out of the car and followed them into the house._

_Kagome had found out, in that last period from Sango that Sesshomaru had picked her as his science partner. He was the top student in the whole school, her, the second top. She found no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him. Not that she really cared, it was nice having someone to go to for help, that didn't take answers from you and leave without helping you._

_Sesshomaru had the whole top floor to himself plus the attic and basement. He used the attic for his work and the basement, he used for a workout room, his father used it as well. Inuyasha said he had 'gym' for that kind of stuff. He had split the top floor in four, he had a master bedroom and a master suite. There was another one across from his and he also had a lounge area and a small personal kitchen. Just for small things like a drink of water or coffee._

_The second bedroom was for Kagome, she stayed over a few times and many ended up with both her and Sesshomaru falling dead asleep on the couch or floor or his room._

_Kagome and Sesshomaru walked up to the top floor quickly. Sesshomaru unlocked the door to the top floor and then closed it behind them both and re-locked it. They walked up the wooden stairs and into the large floor. A spiral stairs was beside this one and it led up to the attic study room._

_They climbed the stairs and walked into the attic room, it was divided in half. One half for just the basic, non-messy work. The other half was for the messy type of work, like science._

_They immediately walked into the 'messy' room and took got their things on; goggles, gloves, coats, and all the stuff. Kagome, since she liked the messier work, started with the pouring and all. Sesshomaru started writing what she was doing, questioning her on things and all. Then they switched and it repeated over. Together they worked through the small project and finished it in around three-four hours._

_Dinner was in thirty or so minutes. They cleaned up everything and put the stuff away, putting the work in their bags and going to take a shower. They stripped and showered, drying and changed. Kagome had pajamas there, because when they had projects like this, Sesshomaru or Sugimi never let her out of the house after dark._

_Kagome knew today her father and Sugimi had work together, so, he was also staying over. They had said something about a friend of Sugimi's and one of both their friends also staying over, males too. Kagome grinned, maybe they were cute?_

_Sesshomaru changed into a pair of plain white cotton pajamas. He tied the drawstring and buttoned up the shirt. Kagome wore a pair of black pajamas, button up and drawstring type as well, she had teddy bears on them too._

_They walked down to the dinning room slowly, talking to each other about the project: their speech and poster and all. Kagome stopped dead at seeing the first mystery guest and who it was. Sesshomaru blinked from behind her and followed her eyes. His eyes widened and he pulled her away quickly, pulling her into the washroom on that floor._

_He whispered something quickly to her and when she agreed, they stepped out again and went back to the guests slowly... very slowly. They entered and saw Kikyo was over in her ugly pink pajamas and Inuyasha in his bright red pajamas. Sugimi had a pair of midnight blue ones, Tai had pair of dark purple ones and their mystery guest had pure black ones._

_It was a pajama party, as it seemed. Kagome swallowed and smiled at them warmly, she took hold of Sesshomaru's hand and leaned against him._

_"Hey guys!" She said, feigning excitement. "Hi, Onigumo-sensei! Ryuu-sensei!" She whispered, putting excitement into her voice forcibly for Naraku._

_Kikyo sneered at her but smiled 'seductively' at Sesshomaru. He wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind and greeted Tai and his fathers friend. Everyone greeted them and they all went outside for dinner. The patio table was set with candles and their food had a silver cover over it._

_They sat down and ate quickly. Finishing they all left to go their separate ways. Kagome went into the garden, Inuyasha and Kikyo went up to his room to cuddle, Sesshomaru went up to his floor to watch tv. Tai, Sugimi, and Ryuu sat down in the family room to watch tv._

_They looked around for Naraku and smirked secretively at each other. They turned back to the tv and Ryuu gasped. "I love Dora!" He squealed, Tai's jaw hit the ground while Sugimi fell off the couch laughing, tears streaming down his face. Ryuu realized he said that out loud and blushed darkly, looking away._

_"Se-ser-seriously?" Tai managed to get out, chuckling._

_"Shut up!" Ryuu yelled and pouted in his corner of the couch._

_Sugimi and Tai gradually stopped laughing and stared at their pouting friend. Ryuu sniffled in his sadness. Sugimi sighed and hugged his friend. "Don't worry. We'll only tell the whole school!" Sugimi said comfortingly, smiling warmly at Ryuu._

_Said male glared and pushed him away. Sugimi snickered and turned back to 'Dora the traveler or walker', he sighed inwardly, "What is it called?" He muttered to himself._

_Ryuu pouted and hugged his knee to his chest. Tai snickered inwardly and hugged his friend. "I'll make sure to tell no one. I promise Ryuu." He said, patting Ryuu's head like a parent would a child. Ryuu beamed and smiled at him, he turned back to his precious 'Dora the Explorer' and giggled as Boots jumped and hung from a branch like the monkey he was._

* * *

><p><em>Kagome sighed and broke a rose off of its bush gently, she broke the thrones slowly and smelled it. Smiling at its scent, she twirled around as she twirled the rose.<em>

_Looking up at the sky, she sighed and smiled at the dark clouds above. It looked like it was going to rain, she smiled, the rain was fun to dance in. She fell backwards with a sigh and closed her eyes._

_"Higurashi...?" A soft voice said, Kagome gasped and jumped to her feet. Blushing darkly, she stared at Naraku in complete embarrassment._

_"Uhh... H-hey, Onigumo-sensei..." she stuttered, swallowing nervously and looking everywhere but him._

_"What are you doing out... here?" He asked, running a hand through his hair nervously. Nervous? He sighed inwardly, he was not nervous. Was he? Sigh. He was._

_"N-nothing. Wh-what's with the... umm, sighing?" She asked hesitantly, "Nevermind..." She quickly interrupted, laughing quietly._

_"I'll answer that." Naraku said softly. Kagome looked at him, clearly curious and nervous. "You, Kagome," He started, walking towards her slowly. Kagome swallowed nervously and backed up. Gasping softly as her back hit a tree. "... make me..." He leaned close to her, smirking darkly. "nervous..."_

_Kagome gasped softly and gulped loudly. Naraku smirked and chuckled darkly. "Scared, Kagome?" He teased, Kagome looked behind him nervously and shook her head. He chuckled again, "You know, I can feel and smell your emotions, right?" He smiled and leaned closer. His minty breath brushing against her lips. They quivers slightly and she licked her lips then bit the bottom one._

_"I... uhh, I'm not scared." She said, trying to sound confident. He chuckled and leaned closer._

_"Really...?" He asked, smiling as she pressed herself closer to the tree. She was kind of scared, mostly excited to be in such a position with him. Of course being in this position with him made her aroused as well._

_"Y-yeah..." Kagome whispered while nodding, "No..." She finished changing her nod to a shake. He chuckled and decided to 'reward' her for being a good girl._

_He took a step closer to her, their bodies brushing against each other gently. Kagome gasped and moaned softly as his hips touched her lower abdomen. He chuckled and stayed where he was. "Do you like that...?" He teased softly, playing with her fingers._

_"Uhh..." she moaned again as he shifted slightly. He smiled inwardly though he didn't know why he was doing this. She was his student. He her teacher. It was... wrong; but so right._

_"Kagome," She hummed, "do you know what I am?"_

_"Umm, d-demon...?" She muttered, looking at him from the corner of her eye._

_"Not exactly..." He whispered in her ear, "I am a-"_

_"Onigumo Naraku, what are you doing to Kagome?"_

* * *

><p>Ohh! Guess who it is? You know? Lol. Guess and I huggles you. :)<p>

Review!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	13. Chapter 13

Lol! Meet the new characters I added. Enjoy! :) Oh and 'Shadow Kitsune67' you got it right; it was their neighbour who spoke. 'Itachi anime' you were almost correct. I was originally going to have Taisho say it but thought... nah. *I huggles you both* (Bottom of page for both of your prizes)

* * *

><p><em>"Onigumo Naraku, what are you doing to Kagome?" Kane asked, smirking dangerously at his back.<em>

_Naraku paled and stepped back quickly, turning around just as fast. He stared in fear at the men that stood before him. They chuckled softly in unison. Kagome blushed a pretty pink and looked away in embarrassment._

_"Takayama-sama, Higurashi-sama, Kakashi-sama, Takayama-san, Higurashi-san, Kakashi-san..." He muttered, looking away. A light blush on his cheeks, though only noticeable at a close proximity._

_"I, uh, I'm tired..." Kagome said, laughing nervously, she quickly zipped into the house._

_"So..." Kakashi Ryuu started, smiling at Naraku. They surrounded him and grinned as he was pressed against the tree._

_"The..." Higurashi Tai said, enjoying the way Naraku twitched slightly as they started saying one word to him one by one slowly._

_"Council..." Takayama Sugimi said, near bursting out laughing but managing to contain himself._

_"Has decided that you and Kagome may be together - if you wish it." Kakashi Kane said, smiling at the young male warmly._

_"But, you may not, ever, never ever, turn her without permission from the council first." Higurashi Kaname, began as well. Chuckling softly as fear flashed in his eyes._

_"Also that applies to if want to have sex with her and you want to mate her, if you wish to have children, you must have our permission." Takayama Kai finished, grinning childishly at him._

_"You must always have our permission for anything you want to do with her. Though, only until we - the council - deem you responsible enough to be able to make the decisions on your own." Kane, Kaname, and Kai finished in unison._

_Naraku swallowed nervously and nodded. "Any questions?" Kaname and Kai and Kane said together, the three chuckling softly as he nodded his head slowly. "Shoot." They said._

_"Uh, am I aloud, to, err, touch her wit-without permissio-ion." He stuttered out, staring at them with curiosity, embarrassment and humiliation in his eyes._

_They all laughed loudly at that. "Yes, Naraku, you may touch her without permission but no sex." Kaname, the oldest of them all, said smiling in amusement._

_He blushed darkly and tried to hide it by letting his thick, chunky bangs cover his face. It worked but also didn't._

_"Kagome is probably wondering where you are," Tai started, "by that, I mean if we killed you yet."_

_Naraku's head snapped up in shock as he finished his sentance. Tai laughed softly. "Kidding, Stick-Up-The-Ass-Sensei." He teased gently, grinning at him with a light shake of the head. Naraku breathed a soft sigh of relief and swallowed slightly._

_He slowly followed them back into the house. Freaking crazy asses. Why do they always tease me? Only me? He growled inwardly in his annoyance._

_"Come with me." Sugimi said, giving him his signature mischievously amused grin. Naraku nodded and followed him up the stairs. They rest of the males walked into the family room, laughing to each other about random things. Naraku sighed and looked at the paintings on the wall. Sugimi led him the his new room at his house and left with a "Nighty-night, Raku-kun!"_

_The door slammed shut after him and Naraku sighed once again. "Yeah. Good-night, Sugimi-san." He whispered softly and walked over the bed. He un-packed his clothes and put them in the closet. They were all staying here a while, least amount of time here would be a month, most, three months._

_He entered the bathroom and stripped, entering the shower after warming it up. He finished quickly and dried his hair with his powers. Sighing as he used his comb on his shoulder length hair. He wore a new pair of black pajama pants, he lay his button up shirt at the end of the bed and slid in after offing the light._

_He stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. Listening as the other people in the house went to their room and fell asleep. The creaking of wooden stairs got his attention and he sat up slowly. He felt for the person and grinned slightly at finding it was Kagome._

_He stood and grabbed his shirt, putting it on but not buttoning it up. He walked out of his room slowly, his feet silent against the wooden floors. Naraku watched Kagome climb down the stairs slowly and he followed her silently._

_He looked around the house and blinked in confusion. He could have swore that the eyes of Kaname's painted picture moved. He shuddered as he thought he saw the other two leader council members paintings eyes move too._

_He quickly and quietly walked into the kitchen. Kagome sat on one of the stools by the island and was sipping hot chocolate and drawing something. He sighed. Just how long did he take pondering over the paintings? He guessed a while considering all she had got._

_He peeked over her shoulder and felt his eyes widen. It was a picture of him she was drawing. She was done with his face and the outline of his body, now was currently fixing the sketch of his neck and shoulders, adding his collarbone and the shadow outline under his neck. He saw a very faint outline of abs and smirked to himself. She was drawing him naked, eh? He chuckled inwardly._

_He stepped back and cleared his throat softly. Kagome jumped and turned around in her chair. Her eyes widened and a blush appeared on her cheeks, she quickly closed her sketch book and looked at the floor nervously._

_"Aww, nervous, Kagome?" He teased, smiling when she looked up at him._

_"No..." She muttered, sounding like she was trying to convince herself._

_"Really...?" He asked, leaning forward. His eyes closing to half-mast as he stared at her lips for a second then into her eyes._

_"Err, stop it!" She said, pushing him back and noticing his open shirt. She gulped but looked in his eyes with anger. "Stop teasing me!"_

_"Alright." Naraku chuckled and held his hands up in a dramatic way. "I wasn't trying to get you angry, Higurashi." He said, his cold mask back in place._

_Kagome blinked in shock and looked down. "Gomen ne... I didn't mean to push you, Onigumo-sensei." She muttered softly, turning back around in her seat._

_"It's fine, Higurashi," Naraku said coldly and sat down beside her. "Why were you drawing me naked?"_

_She gasped and clutched the book the her chest. "I-I wasn't-t... I was dr-drawing Sess-Sesshoma-ru." He looked at her and raised a brow._

_"My eyes are not failing me. I saw exactly what you were drawing." He whispered, the left side of his mouth twitching upward. She blushed darkly and turned her head away in embarrassment._

_A soft chuckle came from her teacher and she blushed darker. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and the person gently nipped her ear. She gasped and turned to look at the him. She blushed even darker when Naraku pulled her onto his lap, her back against the counter of the island._

_He kissed behind her ear gently and licked at the mark he made when he nipped there. She gasped and moaned at the same time. He grinned and trailed burning butterfly kisses down her neck. Nipping at the top of her collarbone and chuckling softly at the same time._

_"Ma-matte." She whined out, her hands clutching his open shirt. He paused for a moment then continued._

_Standing and sitting her in his seat, her legs wrapping around his slim waist. She moaned softly as he pulled her closer to him by her hips. "Yes...?" He finally whispered in her ear, the seductive tone of his voice turning her into a puddle of goo._

_"Uhh..." She whined and bit her lip slightly. He grinned and continued his teasing, kissing her neck gently and moving downwards. Undoing her shirt slowly, his kissing following his hands. He opened her shirt and slid it down her shoulders, dropping it onto one of the chairs beside him._

_Naraku kissed the tops of her breasts and undid her bra. Removing it and leaning back slightly to look at her. His eyes moved over her upper body and he locked eyes with her. Raising a brow, daring her to stop him. She blushed and stared up at him cutely, licking then sticking one finger in her mouth, leaving it open and her teeth hold her index finger in place._

_He chuckled and leaned down, licking at her bosom teasingly. Flicking his tongue over the hardened nipples, Kagome gasped and moaned softly. He suckled like a child on her left nipple, using his hand to play with the other one. Then he switched and did the same to the right one._

_"P-please..." She panted and moaned again. Her hands pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the ground. They tugged at his pants and removed them as well. He kicked them off and pulled hers off as well. She tugged at his boxers and whined when they didn't come off, he grinned and removed her panties, dropping them on top of her bra._

_Naraku groaned slightly and pulled her harder than before against him, and he continued teasing her. Kagome moaned and nibbled on his ear gently. He lifted her up easily and bolted up the stairs at lightning speed and into his room, locking the door behind him._

* * *

><p>Yay! Lol! Did you like? *Giggle*<p>

* * *

><p>Also, <span>'Shadow Kitsune67'<span> , 'Itachi anime' PM me and tell me something you want to happen in the story. Or I could give you a short random one-shot of whatever anime you want. (Kind of depends, I haven't watched too many.) The only anime's I watched are Inuyasha, Shugo Chara, Vampire Knight, Prince of Tennis, Death Note, Ouran High-School Host-Club. Or I could just huggles you again...? No...? Alright!

So, take your pick!~

* * *

><p>Review!~<p>

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	14. Chapter 14

Mm... Enjoy! **I SAID ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Kaname yawned as he walked into the kitchen with the others stumbling tiredly behind him. Upon entering they stared at the kitchen in amusement.<em>

_Kagome's undergarments were tossed onto the floor by the refrigerator, her pants by the oven and her shirt by the sink. Naraku's shirt and pants were beside Kagome's undergarments. A sketch pad lay on the table along with a pencil, eraser and pencil case. Also a cup of - now cold - hot chocolate._

_"Interesting," Kane muttered, grinning evilly._

_"I thought we told him no sex without our permission...?" Kai continued, walking slowly around the kitchen._

_"Indeed we did, my friends." Kaname replied, chuckling as he looked the drawings in Kagome's book over._

_Sugimi whined and started picking the clothes up. "At least they didn't get anything on the counters." He said, breathing a sigh of relief. Kai, Kane and Kaname sniffed the counters and nodded._

_"Good thing," They muttered._

_Ryuu suddenly burst out laughing and gripped Tai for support. "I-I wonder what i-is his punish-sh-ment..." He choked out, Tai and Sugimi snickered softly._

_"Let's act normal for now, I don't think we should disturb a sore Kagome." Kaname said wisely, chuckling as he remembered the last time they disturbed Kagome when she was in pain. They nodded to him and grinned as they started talking and making breakfast._

* * *

><p><em>Kagome yawned and stretched cat like. She sighed happily but sore as well. She felt someone shift beside her and growled. "Go away, Sesshomaru!" She muttered, snuggling into the blankets.<em>

_"Sesshomaru?" An angry and annoyed voice male voice asked. Kagome gasped and flashbacks of last night hit her full force. She sat up quickly and paled as she saw her teacher casually leaning against the headboard, his laptop open on his lap. His gaze moved down and he smirked slightly._

_She looked down and gasped, grabbing the sheets and covering her chest with them. She guessed she had the same red marks on her chest were on the rest of her body._

_"Seems like someone enjoys too much beauty sleep." He said, chuckling softly at her red face._

_"I, you, me, we, oh kami help me." She whined, falling backwards onto the bed, the sheets coming with her._

_He chuckled and ran a hand through her hair gently, tilting her head to look at him. "Calm down, Kagome. Your over reacting a little. You wanted this, did you not...?"_

_"I-I do, I mean, I did. It's just..."_

_"Just what, Kagome?"_

_"I'm scared what might happen when they find out."_

_"They won't find out."_

_"Yeah, right. Except when they find our clothes in the kitchen." Kagome said, glaring at him and pouting._

_Naraku's eyes widened as he had forgot about that. "Shit..." He cursed, "I'm a dead man."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm not aloud to do anything with you without the permission of the head council - Kaname, Kai and Kane." He whispered, a look of fear in his eyes._

_Kagome made a 'O' with her mouth and swallowed nervously. They sat in silence for a while._

_"Can I borrow some clothes...?" Kagome suddenly asked, still clutching the sheets to her chest. He looked at her silently for a moment then grinned._

_"Stand and follow me." He said, standing up, laughing loudly when she squeaked as she saw him naked and blushed near fifty shades of pink and red. "Come on." He teased, grabbing her gently and pulling her towards him. She blushed as he pulled her closer._

_"Nooo!" She cried and grabbed onto the sheets. Naraku laughed evilly and pulled a little harder, she gasped as her and the sheets were pulled closer. The both of them tumble to the floor, wrestling each other playfully. When they stopped they were hidden under the large sheets._

_Naraku chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. Kagome moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. Her legs pulled him hard to her._

_"Kagome..." He whispered softly, the desperate tone of his voice had her moaning._

_"Shut up!" She growled and flipped them._

* * *

><p><em>Thuds and laughter came from above. They males laughed softly at them and started on their breakfast. By the time the table was set for them, laughter was coming from the stairs.<em>

_Kagome laughed and dragged him into the kitchen. "Uh, 'Gome, stop it. I'm not hungry!" He whined, glaring playfully at her._

_"Liar!" Kagome giggled and pulled him in with more strength._

_"Come now, Naraku, your a growing boy. You need the strength." Ryuu's amused voice broke through their playful arguing._

_Said male paled and looked away in embarrassment. "Right." He muttered, sighing._

_"Good-morning children!" Kaname teased, smiling warmly at them._

_"Father, don't you mean 'good-evening children'?" Tai said, chuckling as he saw them blush slightly._

_"Oh! Yes. Yes." Kaname muttered softly, looking thoughtful._

_"I blame you!" Kagome growled, "You were supposed to wake me up. But, no, always the meany. I'm the one who has to wake your butt up from that..." she trailed off as a dreamy look entered her gaze, "that, soft, soft, soft, bed the makes me..." Kagome shuddered and sighed dreamily._

_Tai burst out laughing and hugged her, nuzzling her ear. "Oh, 'Gome, your so cute." He chuckled and kissed her head._

_"So," Kane drawled, "Did you both sleep well last night...?"_

_Naraku's eyes widened and he blushed slightly, "Err, perfectly f-fine." He answered, sipping his tea nervously. Kane smirked secretively at him and winked._

_"And you, darling?" He continued, chuckling under his breath as he saw a blush form._

_"Ve-very well actually." She said as she gave him a shaky smile. She was nervous about them finding out she just lost her virginity... to her professor at that!_

_"Oh, that's good." Kane said, winking teasingly at Naraku. His blush deepened and he coughed._

_They were all silent as they watch the blushing couple eat nervously. Kane hummed softly, Kaname joined soon followed by Kai. Tai, Sugimi, and Ryuu all followed along, singing the background music to theirs. Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized that song and the blush on her face spread. Naraku choked on his tea and coughed to his right, his right hand lay above where his heart would be._

_Kaname, Kane, and Kai hummed louder, snickering inwardly at the choking Naraku and bright red/pink Kagome. Naraku's choking slowly stopped after they finished their lovely bridal song, Kagome's blush dimmed down a lot and she was left with a little hint of a blush._

_"I, umm, I'm going to be late for class. Bye!" Kagome cried, racing out of the room and to the mud room. Naraku shifted nervously in his seat and sipped his tea slowly. Staring at the liquid as he slowly swallowed it._

_"Err, I have to go." He said after he finished his tea. He stood and started walking to the entrance. "I have to prepare for my classes." He explained, he didn't have any classes in the morning considering hardly anyone got into his advanced classes._

_"Naraku," Kai said while chuckling, "We shall tell you your punishment when you get back." Naraku tensed, his left foot in mid-air, he swallowed nervously._

_"Alright." He whispered continuing to the mud room quickly._

_"Wait up, 'Raku!" Sugimi called while jumping from his seat and running after him, "We can save gas, lemme ride with you!"_

_"Well," Ryuu started, "I think I should go too. Coming Tai?"_

_"Mm-hmm." Tai muttered, they both stood and walked from the room._

_"I'm bored." Kai said, looking around while yawning._

_"Same." Kane muttered._

_"As am I." Kaname sighed and jumped to his feet as a light bulb went off above his head. "Let's go taunt the kiddyz at school!"_

_"Perfect!"_

_"Excellent!" Kane and Kai exclaimed in unison. They left quickly and drove to the magnificent school known as 'Tokyo High-School' or 'Tokyo Secondary School' or whatever they called it these days._

* * *

><p>Yay! Lol! I hope you guys enjoyed that! Do you guys have any idea on what punishment I should give him? I mean, express yourself! Tell me! I can somehow combine a few and make your lives happier than they already are! Lol!<p>

Review!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	15. Chapter 15

Yay! Lol! Enjoy! LONGEST CHAPTER! *Cheers*

* * *

><p><em>Kagome sighed as she stood there in her gym clothes, she and Sesshomaru had just won the game and she pecked him on the lips in a friendly fashion - like she always did when they won something together. Naraku had been walking in the yard, probably going to meet Ryuu in his office. He caught that and glared at her coldly, probably thinking her to be a slut.<em>

_The rest of class was spent by annoying blabber from the teacher. Kagome sighed softly._

_"Alright! Class dismissed!" The teacher called, turning and walking away. The class quickly went to their respective change rooms and cleaned up. The bell rang as they finished and they all went to lunch. Kagome sat outside in her favourite spot, she hardly got to sit there and was looking forward to a lunch of peaceful drawing and eating._

_"Oi, Kagome," Inuyasha called, "Can I join you for lunch?"_

_"Sure," Kagome said, grinning at her best art partner. "I'm going to be mostly drawing art and listening to music,"_

_"No problem, I was going to ignore you from the start when we reached there." Kagome laughed softly with him and raced him to the spot._

_They sat down and pulled out their sketch pads and pencil cases. Every so often they took a bite of food before continuing their work. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, looking at him somewhat sadly._

_"What?" He asked, looking up at her from beneath his lashes._

_"Do you think Mr. Onigumo is angry?" She asked, looking down._

_"Keh! How would I know." He blinked at the sad look she gave him. "Probably not. Just explain to him what that kiss truly was, he'll understand." He grinned evilly. "If he dun believe ya, tell 'im 'Yasha's waiting." Kagome giggled softly and he smirked._

_"Alright. Thanks 'Yasha!" Kagome teased and giggled as he threw his eraser at her. She threw it back and they went back to drawing._

_**RING!~**_

_Kagome and Inuyasha quickly packed up their things and went to class. They were going to be late because they lost track of the time._

_"Hurry!" Inuyasha called, using his hanyou speed to get to the class quickly. He managed to get there just before the pissed off teacher known as Naraku Onigumo walked in. He cursed himself, he should have picked Kagome up and pulled her with him. Sighing and shrugging it off, he looked at the teacher in boredom._

_"Akitoki Hojo?"_

_"Here, Mr. Onigumo!" Hojo called, his voice echoed through the room and nearly gave the demons a def ear._

_"Arintoki Miroku?"_

_"Hmm, yes?" Miroku muttered loudly._

_"Hanoko Ayame?"_

_"Here!"_

_"Higurashi Kagome?" Naraku sighed at the name, "Higurashi Kagome?" Naraku asked once again, looking up from his paper._

_Where was she? "Last call, Higurashi Kagome?" He said, looking around the room. He sighed when nothing came and looked back down at the paper._

_"Higurashi Kikyo?" He said, looking up from the paper in annoyance._

_"Here, Onigumo-sensei." She purred, winking at him 'seductively'. He sighed inwardly and glared at her._

_"Onigumo Hakudoshi?"_

_"W'at ya wan'?"_

_"Onigumo Kagura?"_

_"Here, darling!"_

_"Onigumo Kanna?"_

_"Here."_

_"Taiyo Sango?"_

_"Here, sir."_

_"Takayama Sesshomaru?"_

_"Hnn."_

_"Takayama Inuyasha?"_

_"Feh!"_

_"Manoga Ginta?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Manoga Hakkaku?"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Manoga Kouga?"_

_"Sup?"_

_"Shinigami Bankotsu?"_

_"W'at I do now?"_

_"Shinigami Jakotsu?"_

_"Here, Onigumo-sensei!"_

_"Shinigami Renkotsu?"_

_"Ehem..."_

_"Shinigami Suikotsu?"_

_"Here."_

_"Is that everyone?" He asked, surveying all of them closely._

_"Mr. Onigumo, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Kagome's voice drifted to their ears._

_"Sit Higurashi!" He growled, glaring at her coldly. The class flinched and felt bad for her, she would have a detention after school with him._

_Kagome cringed and whimpered inwardly, sitting down in her seat slowly and looking down at her desk._

_"Arintoki, hand out these papers." Naraku's cool voice said, dropping the papers on his desk. Miroku stood and did as he was told quickly._

_"That paper is your history paper, which you handed in a little while ago. Most of you got an average mark, some a high mark, and some a rather low mark; you were marked on your creativity, grammar, punctuation, spelling, how much you wrote and a few other things. The low mark would be 10% to 40%, the average mark being 50% to 70%, and the high mark being 80% to 100%." He explained as Miroku took his seat once again._

_"Now, do we have any volunteers who would like to read their thoughts on the what Inu No Taisho was thinking? Or shall I volunteer someone?"_

_Silence..._

_"Alright then... Akitoki, read your paper to the class." Hojo stood and walked to the front of the class._

_"I think that the Inu No Taisho was... crazy!" He yelled out the last part then turned and walked back to his seat. The class snickered and went silent after a moment or two._

_"Well then, the eldest Takayama."_

_"Hnn." Sesshomaru stood and walked to the front of the class slowly. And he immediately started._

_"I think that the Inu No Taisho of the west was merely thinking of his children. He probably wanted to see what they would turn out to be if he was not there for the moment. Though he was not physically there at all for his youngest, he was there in the Tetsusaiga - one of the his swords to which he handed down to the youngest -, he helped his child control himself; preferably his youkai blood, as it was threateningly close to consuming him._

_"Spiritually he was there and was looking on at all the things his kin did. He was mostly ashamed of their actions to one another. Later so, he was finally able to return to the living and took it upon himself to teach his children manners. In truth he felt horrible for leaving his kin behind to heal, but it was the only way for him at least be alive some time in the future; the pain, anguish, despair, sadness, it was all because of leaving his kin behind and to grow up like that. That is what I think the Inu No Taisho of the western plains felt."_

_"Well done, Takayama." Naraku praised, raising his hands and clapping for him, the class followed suit as he bowed and returned to his seat. "Who's next?"_

_"The youngest Higurashi?" He looked at her and raised a brow. Kagome paled and swallowed nervously. She hadn't done the paper but there was something written on it, so she gave a fake smile and stood up, she walked calmly to the front and faced the class._

_"I think that the Inu No Taisho of the west felt saddened at what he saw." Kagome started, her eyes widening slightly, "His children fighting each other, arguing; they hurt each other multiple times, with severe wounds. Yet, they never killed each other; when the time came for them to battle, they were a temporary allied force._

_"When one was injured, it was never a 'don't leave me brother' situation, they didn't have that kind of relationship; it was more of a 'Damn, I didn't kill him' thing. It was a sad thing to watch. The Inu No Taisho was probably the saddest person walking the earth. He was transparent like most others dead but what made it worse was that his love, Izayoi, was always kissing and hugging Takemaru. The man responsible for all the pain and misery that he felt._

_"It broke his heart to see something like that, but no matter what, he couldn't get away from them. Plus the feelings of watching his youngest and eldest fight and argue during a battle with their enemy. It was a... horrible thing to watch. Your own kin fighting. How would you have felt if you watch your sons fight each other? All you would have begged the Kami's for was a second chance at life to make things right. How they were supposed to be._

_"Yet. You didn't get it. Why? Because that's the way life was. There are no do-overs. There are no I take that back or whatever. No. It was real life. The truth. Nothing but the hard cold truth. It broke his heart even more than it was already broken... to see that; it must have killed him inside._

_"It was probably the most heartbreaking thing that someone could go through. The sadness and pain and anguish he felt about it all; the anger that he felt towards his kin and lost love and enemy. I think that 'The Great Dog Demon' or Inu No Taisho, was heartbroken by everything that was going on around him; he must have been..." Kagome trailed off, she looked up at the class._

_Their eyes were as wide as saucers and their mouths were moving as if trying to say something. She looked to her right and stared at Naraku. He glare was clear as day; he was pissed at her still. She turned her gaze to the ground and bowed, walking to her seat._

_The class erupted in shouts of "That was amazing!" and "Wow! How did you come up with that?" or "Dude! That was great!" Their clapping could be heard down the hall as well as their shouts._

_Kagome blushed darkly at all that attention and waited patiently as they settled down and left her alone. Naraku stood from his desk chair and walked around his desk._

_"That was wonderful, Higurashi." He said, "Who knew you had it in you, eh?" He looked at her coldly and then the look softened slightly as it landed on his sister. "Kagura, would you enlighten us with your writing?"_

_"No, aniki. I don't wanna." Kagura whined. Naraku sighed and nodded._

_"Alright. Fine. Anyone else wish to say theirs?" He asked, smirking at them._

_Silence..._

_Hmm. "Since the three students that went had good ones that you all enjoyed. I'll give you all a free periods until dismissal for the day." Naraku said, chuckling to himself as the class erupted in cheers and they all raced out of the room and outdoors._

_"Higurashi..." Naraku muttered, blocking her path out the door. He closed it and leaned against it with a sigh. "Why were you late?" He asked coldly, glaring at her. Kagome flinched at his tone of voice and it did not go unnoticed by him. He inwardly sighed and he reached his hand over._

_Naraku cupped the side of her face and tilted it up. He stared into her eyes with a soft, hurt look in his own eyes. "Gomen..." Kagome whispered, tears swelling up in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "I-it was a-a fr-friendly ki-kiss. G-gomen n-ne..."_

_"Shhh..." He nuzzled her neck gently and sighed. She settled down slowly and pulled back a little to look at him._

_"I'm sorry. I-I like y-you, not any-anyone el-else." She sniffed and hugged him tightly._

_"I know." He muttered while leaning down to kiss her. She moaned softly and held him tighter._

* * *

><p><em>"Oh! Look over there!" Kai cried, they all raced over to the spot Kagome's friends were. "Ditching class? Such naughty kids." Kai grinned at them and got some laughter out of them.<em>

_"Nope! Onigumo-sensei gave us free period until school ended. Of course some of the guys have to go to another class when the bell rings." Sango smiled as she said that._

_They had looks of "Ahh!" on their faces and then grinned at the children. "We've been exploring this morning. It's a pretty good school. Me like!" Kane said, looking around with wide innocent eyes. They laughed and the males left._

_"Kagome, Naraku!" Kaname called, looking about curiously._

_"Over here!" Kagome called, standing across the large school. A huge bush covering her body, all that showed was the neck and up and her waving hand. They raced over and smirked at seeing Naraku lounging against a tree quietly._

_"Lez sitz andz watchz!" Kai grinned and sat down in the shade of a different tree. It was an enclosed area, surrounded by large bushes and large trees with thick branches. They talked quietly as Naraku slept soundly._

* * *

><p>Lol! Yay! It was meh B-day!(April 3) *Happy Dance* Lol! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that! I thought it was cute at the end; but then again, it was my story. Did you notice how it went back to coldevil Naraku? Lol! I did it purposely, well, tried anyways.

Review!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	16. Chapter 16

_The last bell for school rang loud and long over the school grounds and beyond. Naraku jerked awake and sat up fully, blinking rapidly to clear the sleepiness from his eyes. Kagome sat talking with the teasing men he disliked._

_"Looks like the little guy is awake." Kaname teased to both of the love birds. Kagome blushed while Naraku glared and both pouted together. It was rather cute. Kaname smiled at them and yawned lazily._

_"What time is it?" Naraku muttered after a moment, too lazy to even look at his watch. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed his right arm, turning her head to look at the time._

_"Two... Three o'clock..." She muttered, gently putting his arm on his lap. He lifted it and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her towards his chest. She gladly snuggled into his side the best she could and smiled._

_"I'm bored..." Kai sighed and looked around in annoyance. "Where's, 'Gimi?" Sighing sadly, he stood and wandered out of the little fort place and to go find Sugimi. Kane and Kaname muttered to each other about the random things._

_"Kagome..." Naraku wandered suddenly, a cutely curious look on his face. Kagome giggled and tilted her head to look at him._

_"Can I help you Onigumo-sensei?" She teased and giggled louder at his mock glare, leaning upwards, she pecked his cheek and smiled at him warmly._

_"Do you... really... truly... like me...?" He said slowly, an insecure look in his eye as well as a curiously hurt one._

_"Yes..." Kagome said, "Why would you even have to wonder about that?"_

_"No reason, love, no reason." He muttered and nuzzled her cheek before leaning back and closing his eyes, replaying an event that he had witnessed not too long ago - though he never believed it._

I blinked in shock at seeing Kagome, my Kagome, pushed up against the wall by Sesshomaru. I could see the lusty look they sent each other and it hurt me. What was this? Some kind of sick joke?

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome had muttered, "I love you with all my heart..."

"And I you, Kagome," He had whispered back lovingly. "But what about Mr. Onigumo? Hmm?"

"Forget him. I love you. I only used him to make you jealous," Kagome had giggled when a shocked look entered his eyes. "It worked too."

"Sneaky little one, are you?" Sesshomaru had smirked darkly then, "I need to teach you a lesson."

He then had kissed her roughly and she had returned it with just as much passion, if not more.

_Naraku sighed inwardly. He knew it wasn't really, but how real it seemed it was shocked him. Should he tell the council about it? He wasn't sure really. He guessed they'd find out soon, with a sigh, he decided he'd do it when Kagome was not around; he really didn't need anything to complicate this; not that he didn't love her, but she could get a tad bit annoyingly curious, cute though._

_"Kagome," Naraku started, "Why don't you go find your friends?" He smiled at her as she nodded happily and skipped off to find them._

_"What's wrong now, Naraku?" Kane teased gently upon seeing and hearing him dismiss Kagome._

_"Something that I am not truly sure about. It seems so real, yet, I know it isn't; but suspect that it is, it's very confusing." He said, a very serious look on his face. They could tell if it was his teasing serious look or his super real serious look; it was the latter of the two._

_"What's wrong?" Kaname asked, immediately interested in this._

_"It'll be easier if you just enter my mind and see my most recent flashback act; if you will." They nodded and concentrated for a moment, watching the flashback like a 3D movie in the theater. Upon finishing 'watching' the flashback, they were shocked and worried._

_"It can't be anything like a predication for the future sent to warn you or so. It seemed to real and..." Kaname trailed off as if looking for the right few words to describe it._

_"Virtual at the same time?" Kane finished for him, humming softly to himself in thought. Naraku looked at them nervously and curiously._

_"Well...?" He muttered, staring expectantly at them._

_"We'll have to look into this further. When did this... 'thing'... pop up for you?" Kaname asked, raising a brow in question._

_Naraku looked down in embarrassment for a moment then lifted his eyes to look at them, "Last night... when we went to bed after..." He trailed off and blushed darkly._

_"Mm-hmm..." Kane muttered, smirking a little at him._

_"Mm-hmm..." Kaname muttered, smirking a bit at him._

_"I'm sorry..." Naraku sighed after a moment, "I... I couldn't help it. I didn't want to, it's just, she's..." He sighed and poked the ground with a small stick._

_"We understand..." Kane and Kaname said in unison, smiling at him warmly as he looked up._

_"We'll let it go,"_

_"Considering you just took her virginity, I guess that it's a useless thing for you to ask for sex; it would make no matter, we would hardly ever be able to tell if you shower after." Kaname pretty much finished Kane's whole speech bubble for him._

_"We can still tell, but not if we investigate you both and sniff very close to both of you." Kane said, smiling at him._

_Naraku nodded, "I'll still ask, I really didn't mean to take it; it was an accident, I just wanted a little..." He blushed and coughed nervously._

_"Pleasure...?" Kaname finished, smiling at his shy nod. "We understand that. As we said before, we'll let it go."_

_"Now come, time for some investigation and talky with everyone else about this. Oh and thank you for coming to us first, it was better you did, we can now tell everyone else that something is up and that something could be dangerous to all of us." Kane said, chuckling to himself._

_Naraku nodded and gave the barest of smiles before all emotion disappeared as they came into view of everyone else. They all went to their respective cars to go home to meet up with everyone else._

* * *

><p>Well, that was interesting... nay? Meh! Seems like theirs something going on, but... what? Guess and I huggles you! :)<p>

Review...?

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Kagome had just started and now could not put down a book from Sugimi's lovely porno/pedo side of the library. The book was in the middle eighteen-hundreds (1875-95) and it took place in Britain._

_It was about a high class male of much worth, one who was not snobby and stuck up but instead nice and gentle, he had found a poor girl begging for food or money out on the streets; begging was an illegal crime and so he took her in as to not have her sent to jail or worse, hanged._

_The young girl, Bow, had been grateful too him. She thanked him over and over as a servant gave her food and after she had finished another one had led her to a room to change into clothes which she also thanked him for. He simply brushed off the thanking and allowed her to stay with him._

Bow moved her head from side to side as the older servant females found some clothes for her thin body. One of them held up a beautiful white knee length summer dress that had a rose printed on the left breast as the stem moved over the abdomen part and wrapped around the whole dress, the end of the stem cutting off at the end of the dress.

"Yes, that one will do." The kind male who had taken her in, Aaron, said gesturing to her. The maid bowed and scurried over to Bow, who blinked at her with large black eyes.

The maid took her by the wrist gently and led her to a different room. Putting the corset on her - with much fuss from Bow - before putting on the dress and accessories.

_Kagome giggled, Aaron seemed so nice. She wondered how it felt to be pampered by a nice lord like him. She sighed dreamily at the thought and shook her head with another giggle._

_"And just what are you doing?" Kagome gasped and dropped the book, hearing it land with a very loud thud on the hard wood floor._

_"I-I-"_

_"You?"_

_"Err, I was re-reading! A g-good bo-o-ok!"_

_The male in front of her smirked and picked the book up, raising a brow at the title and the summary on the back. "A good book, eh?" He chuckled softly, "It may be a good book and you may be eighteen, but,... this is not for your age; it is for at least twenty-one year old's."_

_"Nuh uh!"_

_"Yes, Kagome, it is."_

_"Hmph!"_

_"Hmph, yourself."_

_"Gimme my book back!"_

_"No."_

_"Please? It's so good!"_

_"Not for your age." He sang and turned, walking away slowly, tauntingly._

_"NOW!" Her voice took on a deep, male-ish gorilla tone. She pounced on him and grabbed the book, running away as fast as she could. But, of course, she was no match for the speed of a demon and was easily caught by him._

_"It seems, I need to teach you a little lesson, 'Gome." He purred softly in her ear, chuckled darkly as she shivered and blushed._

_"Uh..."_

_"Mm-hmm..."_

* * *

><p>Bad ass! Lol! Sorry for the long wait! I couldn't do any better than this. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfThEast**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Naraku yawned and snuggled into the young girl beside him. She moaned softly and shifted, turning around and wrapping her arms around him._

_"Kagome..." He muttered, sighing into her hair. Kagome made a soft sound and buried her face in his chest._

_"I love you..." She muttered, yawning._

_"And I you, Koi," he whispered back, nuzzling her neck gently. Kagome sighed and sat up, she had gotten used to waking up next to him but couldn't help but wonder if this was a dream. It seemed like it._

_"I had a wonderful sleep, what about you?" She giggled softly and smiled warmly at him. He sighed and buried his face in her hair._

_"I slept horribly, I couldn't get the little guy to go down." Kagome pulled back and raised a brow in question. He chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at her._

_"Oh..." She laughed nervously and slid away in embarrassment. Naraku smirked darkly and pulled her towards himself. Nipping the tip of her ear gently._

_A soft, barely audible moan escaped her mouth. He grinned inwardly and kissed the little red mark gently. Kagome blinked for a moment, she pulled away and in turn got a raised brow._

_Her hand slid to her over where her heart was supposed to be but the normal beat was slowly slowing. She suddenly gasped for air, her lungs feeling like they were contracting. Her eyes widened as she turned towards Naraku in alarm. He was simply staring at her, a smile on his face._

_She opened her mouth, "H-he-" She cut herself off with another raspy breathless gasp. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell back on the bed, gasping desperately for air. Her mouth moved as she tried to catch even a small gasp of air but nothing came._

_Naraku sighed and hugged her, nuzzling her neck. "Night, love." He whispered and fell asleep. Kagome tried to move but her body would not respond to her desperate attempt._

_A gust of air entered her lungs and allowed her to whisper one word, "Help-" before everything went black. _

* * *

><p>O_O Gosh. I hate my life. Kevin and I had a fight. *Sobs* *Sigh* *Sniffle* *Sniffle*<p>

Rev*sniffle*iew...

*sniffle*_**The**_*sniffle*_**Lost**_*sniffle*_**Princess**_*sniffle*_**Of**_*sniffle*_**The**_*sniffle*_**East**_*sniffle**sniffle*


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome gasped softly as she sat up, she panted heavily as she stared around the room. Realization struck her, she was home. In her bedroom. On her bed. Where was Naraku? She blinked in confusion for a moment at the figure that sat beside her in a chair. Sesshomaru?

"S-Sess-shomaru...?" She managed to get out, her throat very dry. He snapped awake and sat up, his eyes wide in shock.

"Everyone, get in here!" He called, louder than his normal tone usually was. "K-Kagome, are you... okay?" His eyes were wide in alarm and suddenly everyone she knew - friends and family - was suddenly huddled in her bedroom, staring in shock.

"Uh, w-water...?" Sesshomaru reached over to the nightstand for his glass of water and handed the half-full glass to her. Watching with everyone else in amazement as she drank it thirstily. She cleared her throat nervously after as she stared at them.

"H-how are you..." Tai was dumbstruck as he stared at her with teary eyes. "Kagome..." He whispered softly, jumping on the bed and taking her down with him as he squeezed the life out of her.

"C-can't breath-h..." She gasped and panted as he loosened his grip on her but didn't let go.

"How are you awake...?" He smiled a little sadly at her.

"What are you talking about. I was just sleeping with Nar..." She froze suddenly. "No... please tell me what I think happened didn't happen... Please," She whimpered softly, tears entering her eyes.

"If your taking about being near dead and not waking up from your bed and giving usssss-them a humongous scare then yes," Sesshomaru said, sighing and running a hand through his hair. They glanced at him in amusement for a brief second before it disappeared.

"H-how long...?" They glanced at each other nervously and sighed in unison.

"Three months..." They muttered together. Her eyes bulged out of her head as she stared at them.

"S-school...?" Sugimi sighed.

"We told them, they're fine with it as long as you go to summer home-school and finish your courses. You shall have the same teachers teaching you considering that you need their help and not someone else's. By the way, we found out your failing history and science." He sighed in disappointment. "You're a very bad girl. You will have classes every day in the evenings with us all. We also signed you up for morning and after school classes with the professors - that is, when school starts again..."

Kagome's jaw dropped open as she stared at them. The nine of them - Sugimi, Tai, Inuyasha, Kage, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and Souta - glanced at each other nervously.

"We.. uh... W-we heard you calling his first name a lot in your... uh, co-sleep." Miroku muttered, smiling at her slightly, a perverted gleam in his eye. Kagome glared at him darkly, he shifted away nervously.

"W-when do the lessons start?" She muttered, falling backwards on her bed.

"As soon as your stable enough," Sugimi said, smirking a little.

"So..." Kagome started after a moment of silence. "What happened to me?"

"Uh, were not exactly sure ourselves, but, we have a... uh, suspicion." Tai said, licking his lips nervously. He glance at Kikyo as she muttered something and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"W-what suspicion?" She stared at them with a raised brow. Tai, Sugimi, and Miroku glanced at each other nervously before sighing in unison.

"It's nothing really..." Sugimi said while sighing softly. "It's... really nothing to worry about."

"Tell me..." She swallowed her fear and whimpered to herself.

Miroku swallowed, he said, "Well, ya see..."

* * *

><p>Damn! I'm sorry people! My life has been horrible lately and I do want to apologize for not updating... I'm sorry... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Major plot twist, eh?<p>

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	20. Epilogue

Kagome whimpered as she heard Miroku begin speaking.

"Well, ya see..." He pause for a moment before continuing. "Did you eat any of the peaches from the cupboard downstairs in your kitchen?" She nodded nervously and he sighed. "How many?"

"One..."

"Kami!" He closed his eyes and continued. "Those peaches are magical and can put you into a deep sleep, the time going from one month to... hundreds of years, or until your body dies. Your lucky you were only asleep for three months." He sighed at her face and smiled a little sadly.

"Oh my gosh! So whatever happened in my dreams... never really happened...?" She whispered, tears in her eyes. They shook their heads slowly. "Get out of my room!" She yelled and turned over, burying her face in her pillow. They sighed and left, Sesshomaru locked and closed the door after them before cuddling with her on the bed. Letting her cry on him.

"Sesshomaru, he and I... we did _it _together!" She cried, whimpering. He sighed and patted her back gently. "Sesshomaru, what time is it...?" She asked slowly.

"8:57pm. Why?" He replied, she jumped up and grabbed sweater.

"I'm going for a walk, and make sure no one follows me." She sniffed and ran down the stairs to the front door and put on her shoes. Sesshomaru raced after her.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere, especially at this time of night." He growled, she glared.

"Just, please. Leave me alone." She whimpered and ran out the door, shutting it behind her. She ran down the steps and he sighed as he heard her run down the side walk and disappear from his hearing.

The screeching of tires in the distance got his attention, it was extremely loud. "Kagome!" He cried, running out the door barefoot, the others running after him because of his distressed cry. They ran all the way there and froze, bumping into each other as they stared at the car driver and the car and... the dead girl.

"Kagome!" Tai cried and ran over, shaking her, desperately shouting her name, willing her to get up. "Kagome..."

"T-Tai..." Kai whispered, kneeling beside his friend.

"K-Kagome..." He cried, tears running down his face freely. People had gathered around and all looked at the ground, they knew her.

"Tai..." Kai patted his back as the others knelt there as well. Naraku ran over, panting softly.

"W-what happened?" He swallowed slightly as he saw the crying Tai and peeked over their shoulder, his jaw dropping at seeing Kagome. "No..." He felt like his soul was ripped right out of his chest and he whimpered softly, falling over on his butt. He crawled over to them, slithering in between them and staring at Kagome.

He reached over and shook her. "K-Kagome..." He whispered, shaking her harder.

"Naraku..." Sugimi's eyes widened slightly as he saw his near emotionless friend crying. "Naraku, stop..." He grabbed him as he struggled against him, his grip tighten and both whimpered as they smelt more of her blood.

"Sugimi... she's dead..." Naraku's lip quivered slightly as he sniffed. An ambulance sounded in the distance. He cried against Sugimi, igniting his friends tears as well. They all were crying in the end, even Sesshomaru.

Naraku jumped up and suddenly ran in the direction of the shrine. Sugimi followed him as a caution, he knew his friend had feelings for the young girl but had never admitted or acted upon them as it was not legal for a human to be in a teacher/student relationship, for youkai it didn't matter. Naraku ran into the kitchen and Sugimi froze at seeing him.

"N-Naraku... put the knife down..." He said slowly, advancing on him ever so carefully. Naraku sniffed and held the knife up to his chest. Sugimi froze and both swallowed. "Naraku, this won't fix things."

"It will for me! I'll be able to be with her forever!" He took a shaky breath and smiled at his friend. "I love you all, you're all great to me. I'm sorry!"

"No!" Sugimi cried as Naraku stabbed himself straight threw the heart, instantly killing himself. Everyone appeared moments later at Sugimi's distress and they all started crying again at the sight of another dead friend. "No, no, no, no, no... please, Kami, no!" He sobbed as he held his bloody friend.

"No..."

* * *

><p>Years passed and things slowly began to get back, but nothing would ever be the same without them. Today was the day they had both killed gotten killed. Tomorrow they would visit their graves because that was the day they had been buried.<p>

The years continued to go by and the younger generation grew up and became great things, they married and had children and when the time came they died just like their parents had. The demons lived on even after the passing of Tai and Souta and his generation of children, the passing of Sango and Miroku and their children.

Life moved on and the Higurashi's and Miroku and Sango and a few others were soon reunited with the dead Kagome and Naraku in heaven.

* * *

><p>THE END! SO SAD! *sobs* I decided to do something that was totally not me and totally unexpected and I came up with this. The end is here, I might make a sequel (not likely because everyone is dead), and yeah. I hope you enjoyed. It's so sad. *sobs* I wuv u people!~<p>

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


End file.
